Winner gets all! kinda
by jade-blue
Summary: Nami and Zoro end up in a competition... who will win? The great Zoro or the clever Nami? I don't want to spoil it, so read! contains alcohol and embarassment :P oneshot. Under mystery genre because of something... I won't say, it's a mystery!


**HAPPY B'DAY TO MY MAIN MATE ZENFRY! hope you like your prezzie! Guess what it is... a fic! Bet you didn't see that one coming. I did have a car I wanted to give you, but I didn't know where to mail it to... so this is the next best thing! . **

**And this is a gift that can be shared around! horrah!**

**... oh, and the inspiration for this fic came from something Zenfry said about Nami being able to hold her beer.**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the air was warm. The crew had docked their ship in the harbour of a new island and had settled into a tavern for the night. Sanji was trying to chat up every pretty girl he could see and actually getting positive responses. Luffy had found an all-you-can-eat buffet and was gorging himself. Usopp had found a group of drunkards who listened in awe of his every word, and he stood on the table dramatically telling his story, urged on by the cheers and gasps of those around him. Everyone seemed to be having fun. That was, everyone except for Zoro and Nami.

"Pass me a pint 'keep." Zoro asked the barkeep.

"How do you expect to pay for that?" Nami asked.

"… Could I borrow some money?"

"As if!" Nami scoffed "you already owe me way too much."

"We both know I'll never be able to pay it off, so how about you be nice for once and lend me a bit of cash without getting me to pay it back 10 times the amount."

"You are going to pay off what you owe me, and if I do lend you money you're going to pay it back with an interest of 80 percent" Nami grinned.

"That's ridiculous!" Zoro complained, "We're going to have to come to terms on this."

"How do you propose we do that?" Nami inquired sarcastically.

Now was the time Zoro really had to think serious.

Zoro looked at his beer and thought for a bit, he looked at Nami and thought for a bit, he looked back at his beer and thought for a bit, he looked at some random drunkard across the room and thought for a bit, he looked back at Nami and thought for a bit, he looked back at his beer and-

"Well?" Nami asked.

"You ruined my train of thought" Zoro growled. He looked at his beer and thought for a bit. "I got it!"

"What?"

"A drinking contest" Zoro grinned.

Zoro was confident he would win.

"Oh real mature" Nami went back to her drink.

"No, no, we'll have a drinking contest. If I win then my debt is cancelled."

"And if I win?" Nami asked, suddenly interested.

"We'll double 50 percent of the debt."

Nami pretended to think about it, "um… no."

"What? That's a decent offer."

"I think what's at stake should be even. If you want to lose your debt when you win, then when I win your debt should be doubled."

Of course Zoro didn't like the sound of that.

"Hmmm…"

"That or nothing" Nami was enjoying herself.

Zoro wasn't too sure about what was at stake. But he figured Nami was a chick, she couldn't beat the great Roronoa Zoro at a drinking contest.

"So, you in?" Nami asked.

"Hell yeah!"

Nami handed the barkeep some money, "You first Zoro."

Zoro easily downed the first glass. Then Nami drank what was in her glass. Now this continued for a fair while, and it had attracted quite a crowd. But how the alcohol had affected the two crewmates, and what they thought, is what we need to know.

By Zoro's first beer, his vision was fine, he was unaffected. "_She has no idea what she's gotten herself into._" He thought as a grin played across his face.

Nami on the other hand, was even less affected by her drink than you would think.

There were actually a few factors playing on Nami's side. For one, she had the element of surprise, Zoro had no idea how well she could handle herself. Two, Zoro was drinking on an empty stomach and she wasn't. And three, Nami was, well, smarter.

The drinking game progressed until the entire tavern was watching, cheering and betting, and Nami had placed a decent amount on herself to win. At this point Zoro was feeling tipsy, and his vision was starting to double up. Zoro watched the two Namis smirk at him and laugh before taking another drink.

A little later on in the night Zoro was starting to worry. Nami didn't look the slightest bit drunk and he was seeing three of her. And for him, one Nami was enough.

"S'notha pint, 'keep" Zoro slurred as he violently swayed on his stool.

Nami watched the swordsman swallow the drink, bits of it running down the side of his face. Then she drank the drink in her hand.

She had to acknowledge the swordsman's talent; she had expected him to be on the floor about two pints ago. But she couldn't help but laugh at the slurring Zoro as he sway on his stool, dangerously close to falling off.

But her estimation wasn't too far off. Zoro slammed the glass down on the bench then fell from his stool.

"I win" Nami gloated smugly as she looked down at Zoro.

Zoro who was clearly wasted, giggled.

"Okay crew," Nami said to the others as she collected her winnings, "let's get back to the ship."

"Can you stand my beautiful tangerine goddess? Should I carry you?" Sanji asked hopefully, oblivious to how sober Nami was.

"I'm fine, but you better help him." she gestured to Zoro who was struggling to get up.

"Hai Nami-san! ...Get up marimo!" Sanji booted Zoro.

Zoro staggered to his feet then pointed at a cat sitting on the bench. "Thah cat, looked ah meh funneh."

"Let's go Zoro, you're drunk." Sanji stated the obvious.

"And your sexeh!" Zoro pointed at Sanji and laughed.

Sanji knew he was going to pay Zoro out about that in the morning.

"Come on moss-head."

Sanji pushed Zoro out the door and they followed the others back to the ship.

Nami was walking ahead of everyone, with a very pleased expression on her face as she recalled her victory.

"_Maybe I was unfair_" she thought, "_… nah. He had it coming, if his debt was payed off then he wouldn't have been in that situation. And now the drink prices have been added to the debt too… oh well_" her grin widened slightly. "_Maybe I should tell him tomorrow… no… wouldn't want to ruin the mystery… he doesn't need to know that all night I had been drinking apple juice._"

Nami almost felt sorry for Zoro… almost.

**

* * *

**

**Don't ask how she did it because she's just too clever for me to find out...**

**...if you love me, REVIEW! if you hate me, REVIEW! if you neither hate me nor love me, REVIEW! if you're Zenfry, you better REVIEW!**

**once more, happy b'day mate :D**


End file.
